U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,943 in the name of Allard A. C. Van Dam assigned to Blue Print Holding B.V. in Woerden discloses a device wherein the bags are substantially horizontally fed to a stacker in which they are grouped as vertical stack. After a group of articles has been gathered this group is pushed sidewards in the opening of a tilted carton. After the carton is placed in its position of shipment the bags are in vertical position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide in a device for filling of cartons wherein the bags can be positioned in horizontal position in the position of shipment of the carton.
It is a further aim of the invention to provide a device for filling of cartons in which the bags can be both horizontally and vertically be entered in a carton.